


Prison 'n shit

by Sentbygarbage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Murder, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Drunk Driving, F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Like, M/M, Multi, Murder, Musicals, Pedophilia, Prison, Rape, So basically, Trans Rich Goranski, Underage Drinking, a bit of angst not really maybe a chapter or so, a lot of orange is the new black refs, alrighty, female prison, holy shit thats a lot of people, its fucking prison 'n shit, its my favourite show fuck off, ive no clue ucking, just a bunch of shit, male prison, shit n"stuff, shoplifing, the murphys have got some shit, trash that shouldn't ever be forgiven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentbygarbage/pseuds/Sentbygarbage
Summary: "You have the right to remain silent"was said to the dozens of characters in this Fanfiction





	1. Twink goes to prison

"Next."

 

A nervous teen walks in front of a camera holding a plate with a combination of numbers and letters.

 

"Hold the plate in front of you."

 

They did as they were told. multiple lights flash and a camera shutters.

 

"Turn."

 

They did as they were told, Multiple lights and a shutter.

 

"Next."

 

A police officer escorted them to a room down a couple hallways and through a few doors. The room was brightly lit with a single wooden desk in front of bookshelves completed with many miscellaneous items, yet not a single book. A man in a blue, button-up shirt sat at the desk, typing away at his computer.

 

The teen was and cuffed and shoved into a chair opposite to the man behind the desk. The officer moved to the back, ready to handle any sort of escape. The teen shuffled in his chair while nervously observing the Newton's cradle going back and forth on his desk

 

Without looking up from his laptop, the man spoke.

 

"Jeremy Heere, recently 18, born in New Jersey, son of Joseph Arnold Heere and Natalie Preston, serving a 12-month sentence, correct?" He looked up at the teen sat in front of him,  who was sunk in his chair trying to disappear.

 

"Yes." He said softly, still processing that he was indeed serving a year in prison.

 

The man sighed and repositioned himself in his chair as if he was dragging himself through another day. He continued reading through his information which Jeremy himself was not fond of. He could see everything from his birthday to his blood type and no one needed that much information about him, even if it's for legal reasons.

 

"And you're being placed at" He scammed the paper as if he were lost. "Fishkill correctional facility huh? What is if full of murderous fish?" He looked up and chuckled at Jeremy, who didn't move a muscle. The man cleared his throat.

 

"Well son, have fun at your new home for the next year. Your counselor will explain the details there." The man leaned back in his hair and typed out a few things, and by a few he meant enough to take up about 15 minutes of his life which he could've spent outside, living his life, enjoying the small amount of time he had left on this wo-

 

"Alrighty," He looked over Jeremy to the officer standing behind him and pointed to the door. "you can take him out now."

 

Jeremy stood up and was immediately taken hold of by the officer. He lead him down the hall to an area. The first thing he noticed about this area were the amount of people there. But not just ordinary people, people like him, bad people who've done such horrible things in their lives that they had to be kept in a confined area for a long ass period of time. There weren't that many people like him there, maybe 6 or 7, but they were all like him. All criminals, all prisoners kept In a room, waiting for something.

 

The next thing he noticed was just that. They were all sat down with officers on every wall, very few actually watching them. It seemed like they were waiting for something. For him perhaps? Were they all waiting for him? Oh god he hoped not he didn't want to be the reason to keep people waiting. Especially when he didn't know the people he kept waiting. Come to think of it he didn't even wonder that. These other criminals, what have they done? Could they be drug dealers? Kidnappers? Murderers? Rapists? He didn't know. He didn't want to ask of course because what kind of person did that? Like "Hi, my names Jeremy, what have you done that's going to ruin your life and take all your hopes and dreams along with it?" Assholes did. And he didn't want to be an asshole. Especially in a room where, again, anyone could be a murderer. 

 

The third thing he realised were the people themselves. Most of them had to be over the age of at least 40 accept for one who was well over the age of 80. He didn't want to be rude but, shouldn't he have been dead by now? When will he die? What if he died in prison. That's one of the worst ways to go in his opinion. Locked in concreate walls, surrounded by people who you either dont know, or dont like and who dont like you, and who have definitely said bad things about you. There were only two people who didn't seem like they belonged. One of them seemed in around his 30's and the other one in his 20's.

 

Jeremy was snapped out of his thoughts and observations when he was shoved into one of the seats. He decided not to talk to the other people there and instead kept to himself. About an hour and three new prisoners thrown into the room, they were all called to line up at a door Jeremy noticed down a little hallway. He was originally around the front but was pushed to the back by the others and ended up last. They were lead outside and were loaded onto a bus. As he walked on, he could smell the stench from all the other men on the bus and could hear the groans of other guys, one or two obscene cat calls which he hoped weren't for him but both included the word twink, his infamous nickname from highschool and the sounds of foot stomps on the floor of the bus. He sat down in the first empty seat he could find and they immediately started driving. He let out a long shaky breath and leaned his head back against the seat. 

 

He knew he wouldn't he able to sleep over the sound of the guys at the back of the bus screaming and laughing and conversing about how they even ended up on the bus, but he thought he at least deserved to close his eyes.


	2. prison vibes

Jeremy fell asleep. Even after he thought he wouldn't, he did, and he slept hard. So hard in fact that when he woke up, he was woken up by a guard, shoving him in the shoulder.

"Inmate! Your stop." He yelled.

With the speed of a 40-year-old mom on Black Friday, he shuffled himself off the seat and out the bus. The officer shoved him in line with the others who had already gotten out and were, in fact, waiting for him. They soon began to march together to the large, castle-like building. Seeing the outside of the building he thought, 'Well this can't be so bad.' He was indeed wrong.

The minute he stepped into the building he immediately regretted every movement he had ever done. It was horrible, and this was merely the entrance. There was an officer behind a desk talking to a couple visitors about whatever problem there was. He couldn't hear much other than the fact that their "Poor son was in there" but nothing interesting to wonder about in his free time.

He and the few other criminals were brought into a room over to the side. There were probably 2 or 3 people in line with him, and looking back on the people on that bus he prefered this small group. In this small room was a boy-man-guy, not seeming any older than Jeremy himself, standing in a burgundy uniform. The group was un-cuffed and Jeremy made quick work to massage his red wrists. Looking down at himself he noticed the god-awful, light blue uniform he was forced to put on before his mugshot was even taken. 

The officer looked over at the man in burgundy and pointed to a file of bags on the floor. They both quickly distributed the bags to each individual then went back to their previous positions.

"Inmates, this is Mell, he'll be showing you around, explaining certain rules and leading you to your temporary place of residence. Do I make myself clear?" He said, holding his head up high and sticking his thumbs in his belt. 

No one did anything other than a head nod or two. He decided the response wasn't good enough.

"I said do I make. Myself. CLEAR!" 

After multiple nods and the occasional "Yes" from everyone, he nodded to "Mell" which prompted the other to motion for everyone to follow him. He opened a metal door opposite where they were standing and Jeremy decided that the minute he got out he wouldn't ever do anything bad ever again. The place was worse than the entrance. It smelt awful, like a gym full of testosterone-fueled teenagers. It also looked like the walls were originally white but had turned to beige over the years with lighter patches of white trying to something up. There were adults everywhere. All intimidating, older men with tattoo sleeves and either Burgundy or Orange uniforms. 

He turned his attention towards "Mell" instead, as he thought he might need this information.

"So, first time in prison huh?" He said in a joking matter, obviously not looking quite comfortable. "So, My names Mell, but you can call me Michael, and I guess we can just start this tour huh?" 

He looked over the sea of people Jeremy assumed were just like him. No one in the group gave a proper response So Michael took it as a yes and started walking down halls, showing them all these different places. 

There were a few empty rooms for clubs, a recreational room with two TVs, a couple board games and chairs, a library, the cafeteria, offices, janitors closets, the loading dock, outside, etc etc. 

No questions were asked. It seemed to be everyone's first time here so at least Jeremy wasn't the only one learning. Then came room assignments. Michael lead them all down a single hall with about 20 rooms, 10 on each side. 

"Okay- uh, Reid and Dawson, you guys are in this room," Michael said, stopping in front of room 10 and pointing towards it with a pen in his hand. After giving them a small talk and introducing them to their roommates, He pointed to the room across the hall and said: "Hansen, Heere," He looked up at him. "You're in here." He smirked at his terribly bad pun and moved out of the way for the two to move in.

Jeremy walked in first and looked around at the group of guys in his room, all looking intimidating. 

"Hansen, you're back! What shit did you get yourself into this time?" Said an older guy, jumping off a top bunk to lock "Hansen" in a headlock. Okay, so it seems he's been here before. 

"Lay off of him, Reyes." Said Michael from the doorway. The guy backed off with his hands in the air. "Hansen" walked forwards and stood beside Jeremy, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heere, these are Reyes, Haggar, McLean and Parks." Michael said, proving his theory that "Hansen" has been here already.

"Acne, you bunk with Parks, Hansen's bunking with me." Said "Reyes" before climbing up to the top bunk. Due to a process of elimination Jeremy could only assume he was talking to him and found himself sitting on the bottom of his and Parks' bunk. Hansen walked towards the bottom bunk where he put his things down beside him and immediately laid down in utter tiredness.

"Heere, I'll let the others explain things to you." Said Michael, still in the doorway. "Here's some toothpaste. I forgot them in the bags." He said and threw a small bottle of toothpaste towards him and Hansen then proceeded to leave.

"Hansen, what brought you back, buddy?" Asked "McLean" From the top bunk across from him. Jeremy laid down and decided he would do the same as Hansen and try to get some rest.

"I don't really want to talk about It, Darell." Hansen snapped back, turning to face the wall.

"Damn, okay Hansen. Grew some balls while you were out, did you?" Said Darell turning back to the yo-yo in his hand. 

"Acne, why are you in here?" Asked Reyes. Jeremy immediately propped himself up with his forearms and look at him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Robbery, 5 convenience stores, 2 Walmarts and a Gucci store." He said.

"Hm. You don't seem like the type. But then again, not a lot of people here do." He said and went to lay down on his bed.

Jeremy laid back down and turned towards the wall and reflected on what he had just said and realised he was right.

That was him. The 18-year-old robber with 7 Hershey's bars, 2 Gatorades, 2 family sized bag of Cheetos, 3 boxes of strawberries, 5 pairs of shirts, 3 pairs of pants, a pair of Gucci slides and a total of 20 000$ cash named Jeremiah Heere, currently serving a single year in prison. 

He wondered if he would ever be able to let himself live that down.


End file.
